paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhythm of Love (ZumaxBeryl Song)
Time for something that I've had stuck in my head for literal days now... I keep imagining Zuma singing "Plain White T's - Rhythm of Love" to Beryl, the two dancing along to the song... It's been stuck in my head. Yeah. My CanonxOC pairing, Zuma x Beryl. His heart beats like a drum... A guitar strings to the strum, a beautiful song, Zuma will sing. This one's not in the Tundra-Centurion Crossover AU... This time. I will probably be doing a lot of things in the future that occur in that universe, be it Episodes or Song Articles. Trust me, it's going to be awesome! Here's the audio and lyrics of the Song. -------------------- The heat of the summer blazed upon Adventure Bay... The pups decided to take a week's worth of vacation and visit Beryl's hometown: the small coastal town of Whitecrest. It was actually Zuma's idea, since the pups had no idea where to go previously. So, the PAW Patrol packed up a week's worth of necessities, hopped in their vehicles, and took a ride to Whitecrest. The road trip alone took four days with minimal traffic, and then the pups got there, they were exhausted. "Hey, Beryl?" Frostbound gasped as he fell out of his sports car, gleaming its light blue color against the setting sun. Beryl giggled for a moment, as she and Zuma jumped down from atop the Labrador's hovercraft. She and him are the only ones not 'dying' of exhaustion. "Yes, Frostbound?" She smiled. "Why... Is your hometown... four days away from the Lookout?" The Alaskan Malamute complained. Beryl, Zuma, and the other pups simply laughed it off. "Next time, don't come!" Steelbeam smiled. "Simple as that." "Literally, the only one complaining is you, Frosty..." Centurion smirked as he took his helmet off. He still sat comfortably on his motorcycle. "Heheh, I'll be right back..." Beryl said as she made her way towards her house nearby. About ten minutes later, the other pups were still exhausted, lazing about their vehicles with Zuma being the only active one around. Beryl had changed from her casual outfit of shorts and a blouse into her lifeguard bikini, with her signature sarong tied around her waist. The PAW Patrol vehicles were on the boardwalk of the beach, near a few wide steps leading down to the sand. Beryl walked across the sand and stood half-way between the other pups and the setting sun, gleaming its warm colors against the calm ocean waters. "So, what do you guys want to do now?" asked an innocent Primavera in a happy tone. "SLEEP!!" The rest of the PAW Patrol replied in unison. Primavera sat next to Steelbeam with a discerned expression, obviously not happy and not amused with the answer she received. Rubble and Steelbeam chuckled for a few moments. "You walked into that one!" Rubble laughed. Meanwhile, Zuma simply stared in captivation at the allure of the sunset, and at the stunning beauty of the Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever standing right in front of it. The Labrador sighed as he recalled what a wonderful person Beryl is... Her laugh, her smile, her personality, her shapely curves, her lifeguard and Marine-Biology experience... All of it attracted him. Zuma's ears perked as one of his companions whistled to him. Swinging his head around, Zuma stared at Tracker, holding his guitar as he smiled at his companion. No words were spoken, as Zuma knew that Tracker had his back. Tierra sat on the hood of Tracker's vehicle along with Tracker himself, leaning her head on Tracker's shoulders. After a relieving sigh, Zuma straightened his posture, and approached Beryl. As he did, Tracker began to play his guitar. Zuma took Beryl by the waist, making her blush as she felt Zuma's arm against her fur. "Z-Zuma... What are you-?" She began to ask in a flustered state. "I need to tell you something." Zuma said. The serious look on his face soon turned to a soft smile, comforting, even. Beryl herself, still with an immense amount of blush coursing through her cheeks, wrapped her arms around Zuma's shoulders as Zuma placed his other hand on Beryl's hip. The two slowly swayed from side-to-side to the sounds of Tracker's lovely guitar. This caught the other pups' attention. As the PAW Patrol leaned up and watched the scene, Zuma began his ballad. Zuma: My head is stuck in the clouds... She begs me to come down says, "Boy, quit foolin' around..." I told her... I love the few from up here, warm sun and wind in my ear, we'll watch... The world~ from above, as it turns to the rhythm of love~... Accompanying the strums of Tracker's guitar, the lemon-spotted Dalmatian, Umbravivo, took his smaller guitar and began to play as Zuma twirled Beryl around once and continued to sing. The two water-dogs danced slowly and smoothly on the cool sands underneath the soft, warm rays of the setting sun, Zuma: We may only have tonight... Until the morning sun you're mine~... All mine... Play the music low, as it turns to the rhythm of love... Marshall hastily set up a drum set to give a proper beat to the music. At this point, a small crowd of other canines and people stopped their evening beach stroll to observe the scene unfolding. Chase and Skye sat on the hood of Chase's vehicle, and the same went for Rocky and Everest upon Rocky's vehicle. Chase and Rocky would be singing backup. Their dance's pace picked up a bit. Zuma: My heart beats like a drum! ''(Marshall bangs out a few beats on the drums) ''A guitar strings to the strum~... ''(Umbravivo plays a few chords) Zuma, Chase, Rocky: ''A beautiful song to be sung... ''(Zuma twirls Beryl once more, then dips her for a quick moment) Zuma: She's got... Blue eyes deep like the sea. They roll back 'cause she's laughin' at me...'' Zuma, Chase, Rocky: She rises up like the tide~. ''(Zuma lifts Beryl up off the ground and spins around once) Zuma: ''The moment her lips meet mine... ''(Quickly steals a kiss upon Beryl's lips, and she stares at him with a surprised glare in her eyes and a slightly shocked smile.) Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Everest hopped off of their vehicles and joined Beryl and Zuma down on the sand. The three couples danced the same routine as Zuma continued to sing once again. Zuma: ''We may only have tonight... Until the morning sun you're mine~... All mine... Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love... '' The four other canines accompanying Zuma and Beryl stopped their dancing and began to clap along to the beat. Zuma and Beryl began to slowly circle each other with one hand placed on each other's stomach. Zuma: ''When the moon is low~... We can dance in slow~ motion~, and all your tears will subside, all your tears~... Will dry... As Zuma, Rocky, and Chase sang, the six canines stood shoulder-to-shoulder, leaning from side to side, facing their audience. Zuma, Chase, Rocky: Ba-ba, ba-ba, ba-ba... Ba-ba, ba-ba, ba-ba~ Da~... Da-da dum~... Da-da dum....~ Ba-ba, ba-ba, ba-ba... Ba-ba, ba-ba, ba-ba... Da~... Da-da dum~... Da-da dum....~ Zuma and Beryl slowly faced each other as the sun was about to dive below the horizon. The sky was transitioning to a dark violet, indigo color. Fireflies began to light up the dim-lit beach as the three gentle-pups took their partners by the waist, prepared to dance again. They slowly circled each other again as Zuma sang his solo. Zuma: And long after I've gone... You'll still be hummin' along and I~ will keep you in my mind... The way you make love so fine... The three couples danced in an upbeat fashion from this point onward, a few lifts and dips here and there, but mostly a fun, upbeat, but still gentle style of dance as the moon began to rise from the horizon. Zuma, Chase, Rocky: We may only have tonight! Until the morning sun you're mine~! All mine... Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love... Oh~ Play the music low, and sway to the rhythm of love... Zuma: Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love... As the song reached its conclusion, the instruments ceased their playing. Rocky and Everest had their arms wrapped around each other, as did Skye and Chase. Skye quickly kissed Chase upon the cheek, and the German Shepherd blushed greatly as she did. "Bewyl..." Zuma sighed. "I... I lo-" But before he could say the words, Beryl placed one finger on Zuma's lips, keeping the words on his tongue, so to speak. "You don't have to say it, Zuma..." She said. "I love you, too..." Before long, the two pups closed their eyes with the last rays of sunlight slipped beneath the horizon, the pink, purple. and orange still stained on the sky like pastels. Skye squealed slightly, Umbravivo and Marshall gasped in awe, and the rest of the PAW Patrol pups stared with smiles on their faces at the scene. Their muzzles met, and no one could have more perfectly timed Zuma and Beryl's first kiss. Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Song Articles Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Sung By Zuma Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories Category:Dancing Category:Fun Category:CenturiRealm Song Articles Category:Love stories Category:Love Songs Category:Anthro